


Mara/Leia drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at a party, a few months before ANH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mara/Leia drabble

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real reason why this _couldn't_ have happened ... but it's got a slightly AU feel to it.
> 
> prompt: party

Another day, another party ... another name and cover story. Mara Jade slips easily through the crowd on Alderaan -- _as easily as if I wasn't even here._

She pushes the thought away. She serves the Empire. The Empire matters. Therefore _she_ matters.

For a moment, the crowd parts, and there is no one to between her and the princess. Leia Organa is radiant in white, standing regal and proud at her father's side. Mara feels her breath catch.

For a heartbeat, she is consumed with longing -- and something more. In that moment she knows -- _the princess matters._


End file.
